


Don't Leave

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Depressed Michael, M/M, Thoughts of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can’t let go of Gavin, so Gavin pays him a visit, but he is now what they call an archit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words mean flashback.

“Gavin!” Michael screamed as he launched himself out of bed coughing and sputtering.  The coughing soon proceeded with a ten minute panic attack. Once he managed to calm down he staggered into the kitchen, pulled open the fridge and plucked a half drunken bottle of rum out. He hastily unscrewed the cap and chugged down a quarter of the remaining rum. He plopped himself down on the blood and vomit stained couch in his living room and turned the TV onto some stupid show he’d only even consider watching when he was drunk. After around thirty minutes of trying to keep the little food he ate the previous night down he passed out. It wasn’t until six AM that he was rushing into the bathroom and all the rum and food came back up in a disgusting mess.  It was just then that he realized how dirty he actually was, so he started up the bath and clumsily climbed in. He was hoping the bath would be relaxing, but all it did was prompt him to start crying, hard. He needed his boyfriend back.  He couldn’t do it anymore.  
  
                _It had been raining in Austin, Texas. A lot. For five days straight the rain had come down, with no signs of stopping. Michael, finally being able to afford it, thought it was due time for a trip to one of the most romantic places in America: Hawaii.  The trip was suppose to be perfect, with both of them taking a “nap” in the hotel room before going to the beach and taking a relaxing dip in the ocean. But that wasn’t all he planned for him and Gavin to do. After two years of dating the Brit, Michael finally decided it was time to ask one of the most important questions in their relationship._  
                _“God dammit,” Michael swore loudly as he slammed his hand on the leather steering wheel of his car. The high way came to an abrupt stop; a huge traffic jam had built up._  
_“Relax, Mi-Cool, our flight leaves at four,” Gavin started as he looked up from his previous position of staring at the cracks in the road fly by, “that’s three hours away. We’ll still make it on time,” Gavin calmed Michael down in that ridiculous, yet oddly soothing, British accent of his._  
_“Yeah, we will, but traffic is fucking boring. Think you can go and get me my 3DS back there?”_  
_“You still have to watch the road! Look, the cars are moving up!” He pointed towards the long line of cars in front of them, the cars were moving up around two feet._  
_“Hmph,” Michael huffed, emitting a chuckle from Gavin. But after five minutes of stalling, Gavin also started to get impatient._  
_“I’m going to see what’s taking so long, love,” Gavin stated, climbing out of the car._  
_“You’re gonna get fucking soa-” Michael tried to yell, but was cut off by the car door slamming. Minutes later Gavin clambered back into the car. “Looks like a three way car crash, police are having trouble cleaning it up,” he explained._  
_“C’mon, Gavin, you’re fucking soaking! Go get a towel from the back!”_  
_“Okay, Mi-Cool.” Gavin started climbing over the seats towards the suit cases in the back. “Sorry, love,” he apologized as he smacked Michael in the head with his foot. “Where’d you put the suitcases?” That was all Michael heard before everything went black._

He looked at the grave.  
_Gavin David Free_  
_Beloved brother, son, friend, and boyfriend_  
_May 23, 1988 – October 13, 2013_

 _R.I.P._  
It was starting to look weathered. The paint that was so carefully placed inside the carving of the words was starting to fade away.  The grass had grown back; there was no sign that a hole was dug. The stone was chipping away on the sides.  
                “Hey, Gavin,” he started, “I wish I could make your grave look better. I’d end up making it look worse if I tried though. I miss yo-” he choked back a wave of sobs that rushed through him. “I miss you. So much. I-I’ve got something for you.” He couldn’t contain the tears that now freely flowed down his cheeks. He gingerly crouched down and started digging a small hole in the soft ground. Finally when the hole was deep enough to fit a small ring and when the underneath of his fingernails were caked with dirt, he stood up and held the shiny ring to the now-setting-sun.  
                It was a simple ring with a small diamond and an array of rubies placed around it. On the band of the ring he had gotten something encrusted on it. Michael read the carefully carved words: _I love you, Gavin David Jones._ It wasn’t much, but Michael knew that Gavin would have loved it. Despite being locked in a small safe for the past few months, it sparkled in the sun light.   
                He placed the ring in the newly dug hole. “I mean to give this to you in Hawaii,” he started, piling the dirt carefully back into the hole. “It’s pretty girly, but I know you would have loved it anyway.” Michael sat down next to the grave, lost in his thoughts. He heard a loud sob and saw to his right a sobbing blond women walking to a grave next to Gavin’s. She was dressed in a tight, black dress, and she was holding a single yellow rose. He stood up after deciding that she deserved some privacy. He choked back a wave of sobs as he piled into his car.

 _He woke up with a searing pain in his arm and blood pouring out of his mouth. He didn’t notice though. He heard blasting sirens. Where was he? He fought to open his eyes, but the urge to go to sleep was too strong._  
                “Gavin!” Someone shouted to him through his haze. He recognized that voice.  But who was it?  
                He felt a pair of sweaty hands wrap around him. He was jerked upwards. A scream erupted around him. Was it him? It surely couldn’t be, he felt fine. Why would he scream?  
                “Gavin! Don’t fucking die on me!” Another shout. Who was that _screaming? All he wanted to do was sleep now. He cleared his mind and started drifting upwards. He was as light as a cloud. He was safe. The bright, white light above him would protect him. So why did he feel like he didn’t belong?_  
                “Gavin! Please, no!” That voice. It echoed around his skull. Michael. _His eyes shot open. Air painfully filled his lungs._  
_“We’ve got a heartbeat!” A new voice shouted._  
_“Mic-” He couldn’t finish his sentence. He was coughing too hard. Blood filled his mouth. He tried to stop. He couldn’t. There was too much blood._  
_“His ribs are broken,” came a soft, but tense, voice next to him. He suddenly realized the awful pain all over his body. It hurt to breathe, his right arm hurt, in fact he couldn’t even move it._  
_“Mi-Michael,” he sputtered out._  
_The light was back._  
_And he couldn’t escape it._

“I was just about to text you to ask if you were coming,” Ray said, pocketing his phone as Michael slipped into the Achievement Hunter office.  
                “I was feeling better than usual today,” he retorted.  
                “Good thing you’re here, Michael. I don’t mean to ruin your mood or anything, but you haven’t posted a Rage Quit in the past two weeks. Fans are starting to get a little worried. You gotta post one this week, if not three to make up for the past two,” Geoff told Michael when he sat down at his desk.    
                “I’ll get editing, then.” They all sat in silence for the next half hour, until finally the silence was broken when Geoff let out a shout and claimed that he had just been burned. No one believed him until he lifted up his shirt and they saw the normally pale flash have a dark, burned flesh spot on it.  
                Michael suddenly jerked his head to the door. _Had he just seen what he thought he saw?_   He was suddenly in a trance, walking towards the door. He had just seen _Gavin_ walking out of the office. And when he stepped outside, he saw Gavin _again_. This time it had been his straw-colored hair, but he knew that hair. He followed the bits and pieces of Gavin he saw around the Roosterteeth building. When he saw Gavin’s tennis shoes go into the bathroom and followed him in there he saw something he thought he’d never see again. _Gavin._ In the _flesh_ and _blood._

                _“Gavin! I need Gavin!” he screamed. He didn’t want to be in this fucking ambulance separated from the Brit. Gavin was close to death and he had no way to help him. Why couldn’t he be with Gavin, god dammit?!_  
                _The doctors pushed him gently back onto the gurney while he slashed anything he could see in anger. While two doctors held him down, another started stitching up the large gash in his cheek. He finally gave up and let the doctors do their work. Gavin wasn’t going to make it._  


Michael smacked himself. He was only hallucinating, right? Gavin couldn’t be _here._ On _Earth._ He didn’t look the same though. He was slightly transparent, with an airy quality that surrounded him. He still had the cuts and the dried blood on him from when he died. He even had half of his right arm _missing._ He had a huge, deep slash in the middle of his neck.  So deep Michael could see _bone_.  
                “Gavin?” Michael still couldn’t believe his eyes.  
                “Hi.” Gavin gave a shy smile and a subtle wave to the auburn. “I’ve missed you.”  
                Michael started hyperventilating, his muscles gathering up a numb feeling, with a spinning feeling rolling around his head.  
                “Don’t freak out, Michael, please.” Gavin reached out for Michael when he remembered that he would burn the American, and he pulled his hand quickly back. Michael looked up from his position of having his head in his hands, tears were filling his eyes.  
                “But you’re dead! How are you here?!” Michael burst out.  
                “I’m a ghost. Well, sort of. I’m kind of a ghost-hologram. We call them archits. It’s a funny name, I know,” Gavin added when he saw the smile form on Michael’s face.  “I’m basically in my universe and in your universe at the same time. If I really focus, I can see my universe instead of yours. See, we’re allowed to come back for exactly twenty-four hours to let go of our loved ones if we wish.  Most people don’t go, but some people do, and when they do they usually go the day after their death, but I decided to wait. We’re not actually allowed to show ourselves, but I thought it was worth the risk, Mi-Cool,” Gavin explained, with a nervous quiver in his British accent. His voice was airy. It floated around the bathroom.               

 Michael couldn’t resist the temptation anymore. He had to see whether Gavin was really here or not. He reached and grasped right above Gavin’s elbow. The sudden pain blinded him, white spotted his vision.  
                “Michael!” Gavin shouted. Michael looked at his now blistered and blackened hand. He rushed to the sink and turned on the freezing water, plunging his hand into the icy water.  
                “What the hell was that?!” he shouted once his hand cooled off.  
                “I burn people when they touch me. It’s kind of an extra precaution. I accidentally burned Geoff earlier.” And that was all Michael needed to hear to know that he was not hallucinating. This was _real._

_The rain pounded the roof of the funeral home. The occasional thunder sounding throughout the home.  There he was. In his only black and white tux. With his messy straw-colored hair. But there was no smile on the face. There was no beat of the heart. The chest did not move up and down. There was no glimmer in the green eyes._

“Why do you have to go?” Michael asked, tears threatening to run down his cheeks. It had been a day already. He needed Gavin to stay. He wanted to run his hair through the messy hair. He wanted to watch that smile for hours. He wanted to lie on his chest for hours, hearing the beat of his heart and feeling the chest moving up and down.  
  
                _He placed three fingers on his own lips before softly placing them on the cold lips of his dead boyfriend._

He wanted to feel the softness of Gavin’s kiss one more time.

_He wanted his Gavin back._

“Don’t go,” he said softly, resisting the urge to kiss the archit in front of him.  
                “I have to. You know that, Michael. If I don’t get back in the next hour I won’t be able to get back ever. I’ll be stuck here. I don’t belong here, anymore. Promise me one thing though, Michael. Let go of me. I’ve passed on to another universe. I love you so much, Michael, and if you love me too you would let go of me and move on with your life. This past day have been the most fun I have ever had with someone I can’t even touch.”

_“You don’t belong there, Gavin. You belong here. With me. I’ll never let you go, Gavin,” Michael whispered under his breath._

_“_ Nothing good will come out of hanging onto me, Michael. You know that. Enjoy your life on Earth as you have it. You don’t know how long it will last.” Gavin looked up at Michael, tears pooling in his eyes. “I have to go now.” He started walking backwards. He dissolved into the air, as if he was a powder flying into the wind.  
                “Wait!” Michael held out his hand, hoping to grasp his former boyfriend, but he knew it was too dangerous too. “I love you, Gavin!” Michael saw Gavin mouth a few words before he was gone.  And something cleared up in Michael’s head that day. He had finally let go of Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
